Heartbreak in Poetry
by yarnybear
Summary: His sword to my spear, my strength to his. One fight on the misty cliffs, for all that we hold dear. This is Heartbreak in Poetry, so no happy endings.
1. Tribute

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. Hmm..Did you know that Rick Riordan wrote murder mysteries? I happened to find a mystery with a review of his on it….**

**This is a poem, in Thalia's point of view. **

**My Beloved Lucas**

I tried to forget

His sandy hair

His bright blue eyes

His flashing smile

His name brings back

The countless memories

But most of all

All the misery he dealt

I remember his courage

The last stand on the hill

The fight to the death-

And the Change

But I remember his cruelty

His lying and cheating

His innocent smile

Which concealed

The madness within

He told me that he loved me

He said that he'd

Never leave me

He said that I would

Never be alone

So many years ago

Lucas-

He was a backstabber

A hurter, a maimer

A murderer

My love

I tried to forget

But he taunted

And he sneered

So we fought

Sword against spear

Good versus evil

Men and him

On the misty cliffs

So many years ago

He smirked and he laughed

He said I was too weak

That I was so trusting

So loving, so kind

So we fought

My strength against his speed

My spear against his sword

And I pushed him off

The misty cliffs

So many years ago

I tried to forget

His sandy hair, now filthy

His bright blue eyes, dark with hate

His flashing smile, now

Replaced with a gasp of pain

He asked, no, he begged

For a hint of mercy

I saw his broken body

His crushed limbs

His plea of forgiveness

And I remembered

His golden hair

His sky blue eyes

His bright, loud laugh

But I remembered

His lying and cheating

His killing and hurting

And I gave him

What he truly deserved

Lucas-

My darling, my love

My memories fade

But our love never will

I remember…

His fading pleas

His closing eyes

His dusty hair

So many years ago

Lucas-

He is gone now

But his name is cursed

His accomplishments forgotten

By all save one:

Me

The last _I _is dotted

The last _T_ is crossed

The covers are closed

The pen is dropped

I sigh, my thoughts wandering

Over the well traveled

Channels of my mind:

My thoughts of Lucas

His cheerful grin

His dancing eyes

The remnants of the person

The person I once knew

So many years ago

**Author's Note: I wrote this in school, English class, when I was bored.**


	2. Leaf on the Wind Pt1

**Note: This is just going to be a collection of poetry I write when I'm bored in English.**

**This is about Zoë Nightshade.**

**Heracles**

I was a child then

A leaf on the wind

Full of silly ideals

And unconditional love

I wandered the world, then

I left my sisters' garden

To travel over land, over sea

A leaf on the wind

But I met Heracles

He had the strength of a god

The courage of a bear

Held up the very sky

With his bare hands

He wore the skin

The pelt of a golden lion

And looked so tired

Bone weary

He asked for a

Moment of respite

Mercy from his

Eternal torment

Because his knees

Pressed the ground

His head bowed

And dust and tears

Streaked his face

I knew

That to free him

That handsome man

Was to force the burden

On a Titan

So I turned my back

On my father

My sisters, my garden

To help this beautiful stranger

I tricked my father

Into taking the sky

And Heracles

Was finally liberated

He told me I was beautiful

That he was on a quest –

A dozen,

To be exact

He told me that

He'd be there

When I needed him

No matter the circumstances

And as a fool,

A child filled with

Silly ideals and

Unconditional love,

I believed him

I gave him my single

Prized possession

A hair clip, a sword:

Anaklusmos

He never thanked me,

He just left

Leaving me a with a smile

And his name

On my lips

As the years went by,

My father, my sisters

My lush garden

They never forgave

And I never returned

_Je ne reviens pas_

As the years went by,

My Heracles's fame grew

His name was whispered

His presence awed

_He was legend_

I remember the scene

A crowded marketplace

The magnificent Agora

Of a beautiful city:

Athens

They said the Heracles

Was coming to visit

A man of myth

Returning home

With his hero companions

Jason, Orpheus

Conquering heroes

In that crowded hill

That sun baked marketplace

I learned the truth

The truth about

My beloved Heracles

He was sentenced to

A dozen tasks

For murdering his

Three innocent children

I was shocked, so dumbfounded

By this revelation

I had helped this murderer

I had loved this killer

I loved, no, love Heracles

They say that

The truth can set you free

What liars, what optimists

The world is

Because the truth chained me

Its heavy iron manacles

Brought me down to earth

Me!

The leaf on the wind

Tied to the ground

I was so disgusted

At myself

At Heracles

At the world

I saw him leave his ship

The eyes painted

On the bow

Seemed so mocking

I looked away

He had a woman

On his arm

An Amazon

And he had told me

That he loved me

So I wept,

Tears of rage, of envy

Of anger and self pity

I cried, tears pouring

Down they dripped

Until I could cry no more

I hardened myself, they say

My heart turned to stone

I lost all feeling

I would never love

Anyone

Never

The leaf on the wind

Was borne in the air again

But I had lost

That spring in my step

The joy of just moving

That boundless energy

was exhausted

Instead, I trudged

My feet scuffing

The dirt

Instead of just walking

Just for the sake of walking

I walked

To get away

From everything I knew

To escape my shame

As the years went by

My self disgust

And my self loathing

Grew

I was unworthy of love

Of caring and being cared for

I didn't think I could care

Because I had become

Indifferent, aloof

Bu the most wonderful thing

In my life happened

When I had given up

In a copse

I had knelt

On the ground

My knife at my throat

I was tired of life

So I planned to sacrifice

Myself

To the gods

The best thing I thought,

I could do

For the good of everyone

I had the knife at my neck

The silver blade flashing

Dangerously

But the silver never

Outshone _her_

She came to me

As I was about to

Draw the final stroke

My lady, Artemis

**Author's Note: This'll be a 2 part or something. I like it.**


	3. Leaf on the Wind Pt2

Yep. It's me again. Please read, and remark on how evil Heracles is. Heracles is a loser.

**Heracles, Part 2**

Artemis, she stood

Her hands outstretched

She said that I

Was so pure, so innocent

Twisted to suicide

By the ways of men

Men couldn't be trusted

She said

A scowl on her face

Expressed what she

Really, truly thought

"Come join me,

My dear, join my troop.

Become a Hunter."

She tossed her head.

Her auburn hair

Glinted in the sun

She was so beautiful,

That daughter of the moon

A goddess, I knew

Eternal virgin

Who could protect

Her Hunters

So without a second thought

I accepted her invitation

I took her hand

And she took my knife

Dropping it on the ground

I served my lady

My mistress, love

For aeons

For I had loved her

It was a love so pure

So innocent

Unlike any I

Could ever feel with men

I rode with her chariot

I ran with her dogs

I became her lieutenant

Lieutenant Zoë Belladonna Nightshade

The title brought

A smile to my lips

Which I hadn't done

In so many years

My hands, grew callused

From drawing a string

To my ear

And my hands were used

To the sword

I knew that

I could defend myself

Against anyone

Any man

And I wouldn't hesitate

I served my mistress

Lady Artemis of the moon

For millennia

And I always did her bidding

Even though I didn't want to

When she told me

That she would leave us

And hunt by herself

I was shocked

She told me

To lead the Hunters

To keep them from trouble

And the dastardly ways of men

So I did

I led the Hunters

I won a challenge

And journeyed on a quest

But it took me home

I had forsaken my garden

My sisters, my father

And never thought of them again

Until I met Perseus

He was the one that

Started all the troubles

That took me back

To a place that I had left

Millennia ago

My sisters barely recognized me

They saw me for a traitor

I helped the heroes

When I was supposed to hinder them

I tried to help Perseus

And I hated myself for it

Why had I broken all the

Self restraints set

Millennia ago?

My Ladon, my faithful pet

Did not see me for me

He saw me as a traitor

Who abandoned him

My Ladon!

I fed him lamb from my hands

When he was good

Veal when he was sick

And he forgot me

So I fought him

Like I had never done before

And he wounded me

On the side

It was grievous

And painful

But my sin of pride

Kept me from grimacing

Or letting a single cry

Pass my lips

And because of that

My lady Artemis

My love, my savior

Was unable to heal me

So I met my father

After leaving him to rot

Under the weight of the sky

He was angry

He wanted revenge

My father

And I couldn't stop him

With a single blow

He hurt me

Lo! It was a mortal wound

My beloved lady Artemis

My mistress and my love

She held my head

In her lap

She whispered to me

How I would be rewarded

And told me that she loved me

And she was right

I floated away

A leaf on the wind

Remembering all that had happened

Because my lady Artemis

She gave me all that I had

Been promised

Unlike Heracles

She gave me the wind in my wings

The spring in my step

The joy of just walking

Just for the sake of walking

She softened my heart

From the cold black stone

She gave me hope

That mankind wasn't so cruel

My lady Artemis

My dearest

My love

She gave me everything

She was true to her word

She gave me a place in the sky

Among the stars – behold!

A figure of a girl with a bow

Me.

**Author's Note: Yay! I finished with my Zoë Nightshade poem. Now who should I do next…**


	4. The Panpipes

**The Panpipes**

In that sunny vale

That verdant green

You gave me your word

And your carved wooden pipes

I gave you my love

I gave you my hand

And we were married

In that sunny vale

That flowering meadow

But you broke your word

And you took my love

And you ran away

With nary a word

In excuse

You left your

Infant son

And your weeping wife

Who was destined

To be a widow

You said you'd

Give it up

That pointless quest

That quest for Pan

But you left

In the dead of night

You left your

Newborn son

To pursue that

Hopeless dream

That killed everyone

Who followed

We argued – a lot

You should not

Have wasted your life

On that fruitless journey

You told me it was

The singular passion in life

You chose it over me

Your wife

Your widow

Pan doesn't exist

Pan is a forgotten dream

Pan isn't worth your life

Our love, our marriage, our child

But you chased that dream

And you never came back

You never brought me

Back my love

And you never saw

Your son again

You never saw his face

And the only thing you left him

Were your carved wooden pipes

My son

Our son

Was never taught

The music

And our way of life

But you instilled in him

That longing for Pan

Pan is worthless

Pan isn't worth it

Pan stole my husband

My love, my marriage

My son

That hopeless dream

Of Pan

My son, my Grover

He promised

To never leave me

Like you did

But he broke his word

And he took my love

And he ran away

With nary a word

In excuse

Pan took everything

He stole the two

Things in life

That I valued

Does Pan

That wonderful, marvelous man

See what he has wrought

See himself

For who he is?

Pan –

That fanciful foolish

Dream, hope, illusion

Does he see what

He has done?

He stole my love

My husband, my son

And left me here

A pitiful, weeping widow

So I wait and I hope

And dream and think

Will Pan return to me

What he has stolen?

My son, my Grover

Returned after years

And he told me

What had happened

He said that you were

Dead and gone

My love was taken

Forever

So you are

Gone now

Yet I still

Write

I can imagine

Your longing

That ache in your heart

For Pan

Because you are

Gone and missing

From my life

Forever

That dream of

What might have been

Still lingers

Our love is gone

And missing

But it will

Never

Be completely dead

Farewell,

Fare well

**Author's Note: Yay! Finished. You're not a true fan if you don't know who this is about. Sorry. Hm…since the title is Heartbreak in Poetry, the main characters/narrators must have had their hearts broken.**


	5. Silence

You trusted a hero

Yeah, it's been a while since I've updated. This'll be a two part poem, about Dionysus. If you've read _The Titan's Curse_, then you read that Dionysus told Percy that he found a woman and married her, etc. I'm not going to elaborate, because that would ruin the plot. Sorry.

**Dionysus**

You trusted a hero

My dear, my beloved

And he broke your heart

And left you

I'm sorry, my love

That you hated men

For they were

Never very kind

To you

But I found you there

With angry heart

A furious scowl

And red rimmed eyes

And you told me

To go away

To leave you

And turn my back

But I didn't

My dear, my beloved

I stayed with you

To your dismay

You pushed me away

And you called me

A traitor

Yet you never knew me

For what I was

And I stayed with you

And I watched you cry

Your anger at the world

And the cruelty of men

But I never left you

Just watched you cry

And I brought you

A blanket when

The nights turned cold

As the seasons passed

And the days grew short

Your breath frosted the sky

And your feet broke

The crust of ice

On the ground

You shivered in

The weak sunlight

And I stood by the trees

Watching, waiting

You finally noticed me

My dear, my beloved

And you turned your head

Your eyes narrowed

With pride, anger, and rage

"Who do you think

You are?

Go away,

Keep to your

Own business!"

your lips were thin

your voice cold

Even more frigid

Than the artic air

I hid in the shadows

Watching my dearest,

My beloved

Cry her heart out

To the empty sky

And you slept on the ground

On the cold, hard dirt

And the weak sun

Barely warmed

your trembling limbs

And the days grew colder

And the nights grew longer

you stirred

Less and less

your breath misted

The frigid air

And I watched

As you grew thin and weak

you were proud

And angry

Not a cry for aid

Passed your trembling lips

And I watched,

Helpless

As you turned thin and weak

A week passed

And you moved less

Venturing for food

Only close

in the copse of

Old olive trees

And I stood in the shadows

And I watched you waste away

your legs quivering

Just with the effort

Of walking

And you grew still

And slept most of the day

And stopped looking for food

And gave up

And that was when

I stopped standing

In the shadows

Because I couldn't,

Wouldn't

Bear it

If you wasted away

In silence

So I held your head

And dripped water from

A sodden rag

To you parched,

Cracked lips

And you didn't thank me

You just took the food

That I brought you

In silence


	6. Silence Pt2

Dionysus part 2

**Dionysus Part 2**

I took care of you

As the seasons lengthened

And the equinox drew near

And the sun shone

Warmer than

Ever before

But you never trusted me

You never looked me

In the eyes

Yet I loved you

My dearest

And you burned

The flowers

That I picked you

One sunny morning

And you tore

The letter

That I sent

Professing my love

And you ignored

All my advances

Saying loudly,

A hint of pain in your voice

That you'd never

Love anyone

Least of all

A man

Never again

So I watched

And I retreated

To the shadows

And I watched

You live,

Walk

But you never

Forgive

And you'd always

Balk

Whenever I

Came near

So I stayed

By the shadows

Hoping that you'd notice

And maybe

Just perhaps

Return my

Affections

You left the copse

And traveled to the city

And I followed

Your footsteps

My feet followed

The imprints of yours

On the bare

Dusty roads

But when you got

To the city

The marvelous

Metropolis

The local prince

Was searching to be wed

And fate chose you

To be on the street

That day

When the prince with his chariot

With his proud prancing horses

Glimpsed you as

He galloped past

And he saw you

And he liked you

And he took your hand

Marriage or death?

This was his offer

And you wanted to die

Because you'd

Never, ever

Love

But before he took

You to his palace

On his chariot

You looked back

To the shadows

And your eyes

Were wide with fear

And knew I was there

You acknowledged my presence

And saw me

Not as another cruel hearted man

But as someone who

Would treat you as an equal

So on the eve

Of your wedding

I stole your from the altar

And you looked me in the eye

As you had never done before

And I took your hand

And told you that

I'd never leave you

Never be unfaithful

And you trusted me

But that trust

Was broken

Dozens of times

Yet you'd never know

Because,

My beloved, my dearest,

I am sorry to say

That my lust turned against me

And I sired many a child

With other women

And you never knew me

For what I was

For all men

All gods

Are as cruel as me

**Thank you for reading. This is a real sad one. It's something Percy brought up in the **_**Titan's Curse**_**, and Dionysus never answered it.**


End file.
